Daybreak Lovesongs
by RainbowKitteh13
Summary: Just a few one-shots about some of our favorite couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:L.J. Smith owns Night World.*sigh* Tear.**

**A/N: BTW in this chapter there's a Vampire Diaries you "Elena Gilbert" fans can leave me your answer in the reviews thingy!**

* * *

** Zero Gravity**

Ash stroked the top of Mary-Lynette's hair as happy as ever.

_Nothing brings me down when your around it's like zero gravity the world just disappears when your near it's like zero gravity._

Here they were 1 year later on the top of Lord Theirry's balcony/roof enjoying the last nights of stars before the this time,unlike last year,not only was our Mare was starwatching with her forgiven soulmate Ash but she was star-watching in what was now Circle Daybreak was only a month ago that Ash had rescued her and brought her here. (A/N:Read the story on L.J's site!) Ash still couldn't believe that she _was _here!Who knew hard work _actually did pay off_!Ash chuckled out you asked him a year ago he would have replied in a sweet voice,"Yes it does cupcake but laziness pays now." But of course he didn't do it now.

Mare,his Mare,had made him new.

_You opened up my eyes,you turned my lows to highs and that's the only way that I know how to fall._

Mare looked up from the telescope and whispered in his ear,"What's so funny?" Ash's ever-changing grey eyes looked into Mare's deep lapis lazuli ones."Hard work,"he whisperd back.

_You make it so easy,to just drift away.I can't imagine being without you._


	2. Miss Independent

**Ok people 1.)I'm sorry that last chapter had words cut out,I was using wordpad so sorry! 2.)I know I haven't updated in a LONG time.I had school so blame them not me. 3.) Thanks to all the people that commented! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters….but my birthday is in a few month *wink* *wink*.No seriously here L.J. Smith's.**

* * *

Galen loved watching Keller hunt. Her sleek black fur glistened in the afternoon sunlight as she chased deer with her twin, Rashel. He loved how independent she was.

_She got her own thing, that's why I love her. Miss Independent oh the way you shine Miss Independent._

She was strong and fierce, like Rashel and Iliana. She could be rough at times but Galen brought out the gentler side of her as she had awaken the protective animal side of him.

_Mmm, she gon' steal my heart. Ain't no doubt about it. Girl ,you're everything I need. Said, you're everything I need._

He laughed, seeing Keller and Rashel knock the deer down.

_There's something about her. Somethin oh so sexy aboutkinda woman that don't even need my help._

Even though he was destined to Iliana, his heart belonged to Keller. Iliana was like a sister to him. If he'd never been destined to her, him and Keller would have never had met. Galen remembered first seeing her shift from gray-eyed crouched leader to black, deadly and to him somewhat cute panther.

_She made for a boss only a boss. Anything less she telling them to get lost. That's the girl that's on my mind._

Galen saw her run up to him with a huge chunk of deer in her mouth and light brown hair all over her black fur._ "Wann" it?" _she asked through there bond. Galen blinked at her then shifted. _"Sure," _he replied. The little black panther looked at him and made a creepy panther grin causing blood to drip down her mouth. Galen licked it up then snatched the deer meat out of her mouth and ran. _"Catch me if can!" _he called back.

_Miss Independent. That's why I love her._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if you think that was disgusting but panthers DO hunt. L.J. Smith has it in one of the stories on her site! So who which couple do you guys want next?**


	3. Just the Way You Are

**Sorry guys but I really had this song stuck in my head and it seemed perfect for Maggie and Delos! I'll do Quinn and Rashel next! Scout's Honor! ****J**

"Delos does my make up and hair look okay?" Maggie asked her soulmate. Delos turned around to look at her. Her normally long auburn hair was in a neat flowing bun on the top of her head. Her brown eyes were outlined in dark brown mascara, making them bold but still natural-looking. Prince Delos Redfern was speechless.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_ _make the stars look like they're not shining her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day._

"You look beautiful," he managed to choke out. "I'm not that beautiful," she told him with a smile.

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment hers she wont believe meand it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I seeBut every time she asks me do I look okayI say…._

"Maggie when I see you're face, there's not a thing that I would change. Maggie _you're amazing_ just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause Maggs you're amazing just the way you are!" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "You sooo copied Bruno Mars," she accused playfully.

_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would you're amazing just the way you are._


	4. Feliz Navidad

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. Anyway this chapters dedicated to ****heh-no-sparrow' ****since Emma's her character. Check out her stuff when your done reading! **

"Why don't you sing to her," Ash suggested to Quinn. It was a few days before Thanksgiving in the Daybreak Mansion and Quinn, Ash, and Emma Redfern, the youngest of the Redfern family, were thinking of ways Quinn could propose to Rashel. "I haz idea!" Emma screamed. Quinn and Ash crowded around the crazy 12 year- old lamia as she whispered it to them.

A day later Rashel Jordan woke up to find her soulmate gone. _Quinn? Where are you? _she said through there bond. _Come down stairs._ was his only reply. Reluctantly Rashel stretched her arms and headed downstairs. In the living room, lined up like a mexican mariachi band were all the daybreak guys, with Quinn in the middle, each holding an instrument and wearing a sombrero. On the side were the girls with maracas or a tambourine. "Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad," they sang. At the end of the song Quinn walked up to Rashel, kneeled on his right knee, pulled out a velvet black box revealing a stunning 10 karat diamond ring with _Quinn and Rashel soul mates forever_ engraved on the band, and asked her in a sing-song voice, "Would you please marry mwah." Rashel gasped.


	5. Stickwithu

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while! Sorry! **

Two years later Morgead _and_ Jez Blackthorn were on a long midnight swim in an island in Hawaii during the fourth day of their honeymoon.

"I love so frickin' much," Jez whispered into his ear as she laid the side of her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso.

_Nobody gonna love me betterI must stick with you gonna take me higherI must stick with know how to appreciate meI must stick with you, my ever made me feel this wayI must stick with you._

Morgead kissed to top of her head. Only a two years ago she'd left him. Left him missing her. But now they were soulmates and nothing would ever separate them again. Not even the damnable Apocalypse.

He would protect her from any creature, supernatural or not, that dared try to hurt her or take her away from where she belonged.

_I don't wanna go another daySo I'm telling you exactly what is on my the way we ride in our private lives,Ain't nobody getting in between.I want you to know that you're the only one for me _

The two of them watched the silver moon quietly.

They belonged together.

**Tell me who you want me to do next it's gonna be the last chapter.**


	6. Last Lifetime

**I just love this song! And yes this is the ending to the Daybreak Lovesongs fic. I might write a part 2 but I might need some help sooo if anyone's interested I have a plan for maybe a group project where each author could write a chapter! Send me a PM! Song: ****Last Friday Night**** by **_**Katy Perry**_

There's a stranger in my head,

There's a Thierry on my bed,

Glitter all over my eyes,

Evil vampires in my room,

I smell like one of the undead,

Passed out in a yard,

Lupe to my rescue.

There's a birthmark or an ache

Pictures of last time,

Ended up on Facebreak, ( - check that fic out!)

I'm dead,

Oh well,

It's an Old Soul blur,

But I'm pretty sure it ruled.

Last lifetime,

Yeah we danced on tabletops,

Until Maya called the cops,

Think we kissed but I forgot.

Last lifetime,

Yeah we made out under the stars,

Then Maya stabbed me in the heart,

So now I've got Nilson as a bodyguard.

Last lifetime,

Got bite in the park,

Now I've got this weird birthmark,

Marriage once upon a time,

Last lifetime,

Yeah Maya's my biggest flaw,

Why won't she stop-op

Oh-no-oh-oh

This lifetime

Won't do it again,

This lifetime,

Won't do it again.

Trying hypnosis,

Don't know what to tell Chess,

Think I crashed my car,

Made Thierry go RAWR,

Searched for his address,

Daybreak did the rest,

Think I need some air,

That was such an epic fail.

There's a birthmark or an ache

Pictures of last time,

Ended up on Facebreak, ( - check that fic out!)

I'm dead,

Oh well,

It's an Old Soul blur,

But I'm pretty sure it ruled.

Damn.

Last lifetime,

Yeah we danced on tabletops,

Until Maya called the cops,

Think we kissed but I forgot.

Last lifetime,

Yeah we made out under the stars,

Then Maya stabbed me in the heart,

So now I've got Nilson as a bodyguard.

Last lifetime,

Got bite in the park,

Now I've got this weird birthmark,

Marriage once upon a time,

Last lifetime,

Yeah Maya's my biggest flaw,

Why won't she stop-op

Oh-no-oh-oh

This lifetime,

Do it all again,

Do it all again,

This lifetime,

Do it all again,

Do it all again,

This lifetime…

T.G.H.F. ( Thank Goddess Hannah's Fine)

T.G.H.F.

T.G.H.F.

T.G.H.F.

T.G.H.F.

T.G.H.F.

Last lifetime,

Yeah we danced on tabletops,

Until Maya called the cops,

Think we kissed but I forgot.

Last lifetime,

Yeah we made out under the stars,

Then Maya stabbed me in the heart,

So now I've got Nilson as a bodyguard.

Last lifetime,

Got bite in the park,

Now I've got this weird birthmark,

Marriage once upon a time,

Last lifetime,

Yeah Maya's my biggest flaw,

Why won't she stop-op

Oh-no-oh-oh

But this lifetime,

Won't ever do it again.


End file.
